This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Science Research Core provides services and facilities to INBRE investigators and students in the following areas: DNA sequencing and analysis, gene expression, biological imaging, cell culture, and electrophysiology including oocyte expression. The core offers training for individuals and in courses;for DNA sequencing the service is provided by core staff. In June 2008, many of the core facilities were consolidated on two floors of a new 15,000-square-foot laboratory building. The goal is to maintain state-of-the-art instrumentation and material resources in each of the core areas. Funding opportunities in addition to INBRE are sought to augment and extend INBRE support. In the past year, external funding was received to add a large number of new expressed sequence tags to an already substantial database for the American lobster. Microarray applications are currently funded by at least three non-INBRE granting agencies, including NSF, NIH, and the Atlantic Canada Opportunities Agency. Resources including normalized cDNA libraries, library clones, and BACs are provided to INBRE researchers at no charge and for a nominal fee to those outside INBRE. All expressed sequence tags (ESTs) are submitted to NCBI as they are produced. Nearly 100,000 ESTs for six marine species have been released since 2004. Microarrays are provided for the cost of printing. In the next year of the INBRE program, the Science Research Core will continue to provide efficient and cost-effective services to the Maine INBRE community as well as those outside the program who can benefit from its facilities and resources.